Pua/Main article
Pua is a crocodile who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the former leader of the crocodiles. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Pua takes his float to Big Springs, he asks Basi if it's all right for the crocodiles to eat the fish. Basi politely declines, explaining that there are still not enough fish to feed the float, and Pua respectfully leaves. A young crocodile named Makuu, however, challenges him to a mashindano, thinking that the float has a right to the fish in Big Springs. Kion is disturbed by this turn of events and asks his father about Makuu's challenge. Simba explains that he must recognize and respect the traditions of other species, even if he doesn't always agree with them. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands gather to witness the mashindano, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. Simba comes forward, recognizing Makuu's leadership, and thanks Pua for his service. Makuu then leads his float into the river, with Kion looking after him worriedly, wondering if the Pride Lands are in danger. When Makuu begins to wreck havoc in the Pride Lands, Kion goes to Pua, asking for him to call for another mashindano, but Pua reminds Kion that Makuu is much stronger than him. He then advises Kion to back down if he's not willing to fight Makuu. "Follow that Hippo!" When Beshte and Mtoto are underwater, Pua can be seen floating on the surface in the corner. He does not chase them, unlike the rest of the crocodiles in the lake. "The Savannah Summit" Pua is mentioned by Kion when the lion cub expresses worry that the other Pride Lander leaders will not get along with Makuu, as they might have with Pua, at the Savannah Summit. "The Morning Report" As young children, Kion and his friend Bunga accidentally wandered into Pua's float's territory. Although initially Pua acted with hostility toward the pair, his float's attempts to eat the young animals were thwarted by Zazu, who informed Pua that Kion was the son of Simba. Not wanting to upset the king, Pua allowed Kion, Bunga, and Zazu to leave his territory unharmed. ="Cave of Secrets" = Pua appears in a painting during the musical sequence, "Wisdom on the Walls". Personality and traits Pua is a wise leader, who leaves much to be desired from his successor, Makuu. He is patient and slow to anger, as is seen when he ignores the taunts of his successor. He also has great respect for the Circle of Life and the crocodile way. His refusal to Kion's request of fighting Makuu to regain his leadership and his advice to back down from unwanted fights shows Pua is no fool and knows his limits, admitting Makuu is stronger than him despite his own experience. Pua is understanding of others and admits that Makuu may not be as wise a leader as he was, but he knows that Makuu is young, and that given time, he can learn to be a great leader. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Gerald C. Rivers Trivia * Pua makes a brief appearance in the comic ''A Test for the Guard. Gallery 2016-06-07-03_44_55.png 2016-06-07-03_49_45.png 2018-01-12-04_16_30.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles